Operation: Relocation!
by SazzieCignet
Summary: Picture Perfect and her friends are from the small island, The Maredives. When a volcano erupts and destroys their island, they relocate to Canterlot, but a wrong turn takes them to Ponyville and a whole new adventure...
1. Characters

**Characters:**

**Picture Perfect**: (AKA Piccy) White Pegacorn (half pegasus, half unicorn), Pink mane and tail, very girlie. She is a budding photographer, hoping to make it big one day. She's very kind, loyal, honest, and can tolerate a lot, but when enough is enough, she won't stand for it! Her cutie mark is a digital camera.

**Model Behaviour: ** (AKA Model) Piccy's best friend. A teal-coloured pegasus with slightly darker mane, with cream highlights. Pink eyes. She's very demanding and high-and-mighty. She can be quite rude at times, and annoys the other ponies. She's very self-centred. It takes her a while to realise the meaning of friendship. Her cutie mark is a lipstick.

**Summer Swallow: **(AKA Summer) A light blue unicorn, with a light blue, light pink and purple mane and tail. She loves animals, much like Fluttershy. But she is a lot more confident and outgoing. She is very girlie and loves fashion. The other ponies always refer to her as the most beautiful, much to Model's disgust. She is a very generous and loving pony who sees the good in everyone. Her cutie mark is a swallow (bird).

**Skye: **A yellow pegasus who works as a weather pony in the Maredives. She is the one who discovers the erupting volcano at the beginning of the story, and alerts the others. She's kind hearted, loyal and honest. She is also very girlie, but really dislikes Model Behaviour, as she finds her arrogant and selfish. Much like Rainbow Dash, she is an aerial athlete. Her cutie mark is a gust of wind.

**Princess Valentina: **Is a pink pony, with a dark pink, cream and purple mane and tail. She is a pegacorn. She is also the cousin of Princesses Celestia and Luna. Valentina is the ruler of The Maredives. She is wise, very kind, and optimistic, much like Celestia. She wears a beautiful silver tiara with pink gems, and is the 'Goddess of Love' in Equestria. Her cutie mark is a pair of lips and a small love heart.


	2. Chapter 1

The teal-coloured pony tossed her matching jade and cream mane, anticipating the choice of ribbon she had woven through it.

"Model Behaviour, is this going to take any longer?" Her best friend, Picture Perfect groaned, "I have to meet Summer Swallow in an hour to photograph her new collection of baby bunnies, and-"

"And I'm sure she won't mind waiting." Model Behaviour replied, finally settling on a bright ruby bow with long ribbon lengths entwined through her mane.

Picture Perfect sighed, and positioned herself lower to the ground with her camera pointing at her friend.

"Piccy, darling, what _are _you doing down there!" Model exclaimed.

"Uh...taking your picture?" Piccy replied.

"From the cold dirty floor?"

"It's a low-angle shot, it's so you look taller and more powerful in the picture."

Model instantly changed her mind. "Well then, by all means, shoot away!"

Piccy took several photos of Model Behaviour in different poses then changed angles.

Just at that moment, Skye burst through the door at top speed, disrupting the photoshoot.

"Girls, you have to come out, now!" She exclaimed.

"Can't you see we're busy, Skye?" Model harrumphed.

Skye ignored her and turned to Piccy. "Piccy, we have to evacuate The Maredives; the volcano is about to erupt!" She cried.

Piccy gasped, and gathered up her things. Model Behaviour screamed and galloped home to collect her belongings.

As soon as Model was gone, Piccy turned to the yellow pegasus; "How do you know the volcano's about to erupt Skye?" She asked, alarmed.

"I'm a weather pony," Skye smiled, "I have an aerial view. I could see a load of rubble moving in the pit of the volcano when I flew over it, and there's smoke and ash pouring out. I'd give it an hour or so...I'd better go warn the others." She sped out of the house, leaving Piccy gathering the last of her things, and taking one last, sorrowful look around her house.

"Goodbye house, and goodbye Maredives. I hope wherever I go will be just as beautiful."

It didn't take long for all of the inhabitants of the tiny island to make their way to the main town centre with their belongings. Pegasi and Pegacorns were already making their way West to a new home. Princess Valentina had rapidly organized pegasi-drawn carriages to take groups of ponies to safer lands.

Picture Perfect, being a pegacorn, would have flown herself away, but Model Behaviour had insisted upon using a carriage. Thankfully, there were moe than enough, as all of the ponies were all willing to share rides. Picture Perfect found herself sharing a carriage with Model Behaviour, Skye, Summer Swallow, and Princess Valentina herself.

The pegasi pulling the carriage took off at a cracking speed, just as the volcano finally erupted, sending lava spewing over their tiny island. Everyone looked down, and realised, thankfully, nopony else was left on the island. Piccy took a sneaky photo of the volcano whilst nobody was looking, and switched off her camera.

"So, Princess, where is everypony heading to?" Summer Swallow asked.

"To Canterlot in Equestria. My cousins, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna rule over those lands and have agreed that we are to reside there." Princess Valentina replied.

"Canterlot!" Model cried, excitedly, "Oh, the things I've heard about Canterlot! It's sooo upmarket, so sophisticated, so fashion-conscious, so ME!" she began jumping up and down in the carriage, unbalancing the stallions pulling it.

"Hey lady!" One of them grumbled, "do you wanna fall out of the sky or what?"

Model tossed her mane and harrumped.

Skye and Summer rolled their eyes, exasperated.

Summer's bunny friends had taken up all the room on the floor near her. She was glad the other animals had been rescued from the island too.

'I just hope there are other bunnies in Canterlot for them to play with' she thought to herself.

Night fell, and the ponies fell asleep.

The stallions pulling the carriage grew tired too, but still ploughed on.

It was getting dark; they must be there by now! They looked down and saw lights glowing from below. They began to descend, and eventually landed the carriage safely on the ground. They slipped out of their harnesses and fell asleep on the ground right there and then...

As the sun rose, the ponies heard chattering. They all awoke to find themselves in the middle of a pony-inhabited town.

Piccy stretched and got to her feet, shaking herself off.

"Wow, we're here?" She gasped.

"It's uh...smaller than I imagined?" Summer said,

"This isn't Canterlot! This is a-a- hick village!" Model cried, melodramatically.

Skye turned to her sharply, "Well if you want to go back to the now-burnt-to-a-crisp Maredives, be my guest!" She looked at the others, "where are we?"

"Ponyville," a voice behind them made them all turn around at once.

The Western drawl belonged to an orange mare wearing a stetson hat.

"Y'all are a little far from home, I'd reckon? I'm Applejack." She held out her hoof, which all of them, except Model Behaviour, shook warmly.

"It's so pretty here!" Picture Perfect exclaimed.

"Thankyou kindly, now you must be starved, can I interest you in some baked apple goods?" Applejack grinned.

"Thankyou Applejack, that would be most appreciated. I'm Princess Valentina; Cdelestia and Luna's cousin from the Maredives." Valentina introduced.

"Yer Majesty," Applejack bowed.

The ponies took that as their cue to introduce themselves.

"Pleasure makin' yer acquaintance. Now, how 'bout we go to Sweet Apple Acres for some breakfast?" Applejack said.

The ponies, and carriage-pulling stallions all followed Applejack until they reached a huge apple orchard with a red barn, and made their way inside...


	3. Chapter 2

"Well, this place needs a good clean!" Model sniffed, disapprovingly as she looked around the barn. She daintily took a bite of the apple pie slice that Applejack had given her.

Applejack laughed uncertainly. "Uh...well, you'd get along with Rarity," she said, "Rarity owns the Carousel Boutique in Ponyville, she's big on her cleanliness too."

Skye raised an eyebrow, "You hear that Model Behaviour? Another pony who shares your interests. Won't that be fun?"

"Do not talk down to me, Skye!" Model Behaviour spat as she got up and swanned off towards the door. "Come on Piccy, we're leaving. We can go to Canterlot like the rest of the Maredivians!"

Picture Perfect squirmed awkwardly. "Actually Model, I'm staying here. It's peaceful, and Applejack has already made us welcome. Just stay; give Ponyville a chance!"

At that moment, the barn door opened and two unicorns stood in the doorway.

The purple unicorn was first to speak: "We're sorry to bother you, Applejack, but we were wondering if...Oh hi there!"

"Hi!" Skye, Summer and Piccy chorused.

"Good morning," Princess Valentine smiled warmly.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is Rarity." The purple unicorn spoke, gesturing to the white unicorn next to her.

Model cast a critical glance over Rarity. "So, you're the famous Rarity?" She asked, "I just love your purple ringlets!"

"Why, thankyou my dear. You seem like somepony who knows her fashion!" Rarity replied in her strong Mid-Atlantic accent.

"Oh yeah, she's a real diva." Skye said, dryly.

Summer, who had been quiet most of the morning, suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, Applejack, would you and your friends mind giving us a tour of Ponyville?"

"No problemo," Applejack grinned.

Model Behaviour rolled her eyes. "I won't be joining you, I think I'll check out Rarity's boutique." She said, haughtily.

"Oh, sure," Rarity smiled, excited to have a new customer, "Right this way." She led the way out of the barn and towards the main town.

Twilight turned to Applejack; "So, let the tour begin!"

"So Twilight, what was it you wanted to ask me?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You know you were looking for that book on boosting apple sales? Well it was returned to the library this morning if you still want to borrow it?" Twilight smiled.

"Thanks Twilight! Hey! Why don't we head over there now? We can start the tour at your place?" Applejack suggested in her strong Western accent.

The group made their way into Ponyville, chattering away and introducing themselves.

As they approached the library, Picture Perfect spoke up; "Do you have any books on photography?" She enquired, swishing her pink mane out of her eye.

"I'm sure I have plenty!" Twilight smiled, opening the door. "This is Spike, my baby dragon and number one assistant!" She gestured towards a purple and green baby dragon, who was dusting the shelves.

"Hey there!" He waved.

Twilight used her magic to pluck a book from a shelf, then pass it to Piccy.

"Ah, thanks Twilight!" Piccy exclaimed, flicking through the pages with her horn, "This is exactly what I wanted!"

At that moment, the ponies heard a piercing scream from across the square.

"It's Rarity!" Spike cried.

"Hey, maybe Model is getting too much for her?" Skye quipped.

Piccy had to laugh. Model Behaviour classed Piccy as her best friend, but treated her more like a slave of sorts. Her demanding and outrageous behaviour often got too much. But Picture Perfect, being an ideal friend, would sigh and let it blow over her.

The ponies galloped out of the library and towards Carousel Boutique, led by Twilight.

Rarity stood outside, a look of terror on her face.

"Rarity, what happened?" Twilight asked, skidding to a halt.

"Oh that pony is a total nightmare! Where do I begin?" Rarity cried, using her magic to pull a couch over, which she abruptly threw herself onto.

"Why not start from the beginning, Miss Rarity?" Princess Valentina suggested, warmly.

"Okay, well...I told Model about my new line this season, and asked her if she'd want to be my model. She told me she'd love to, but as soon as she looks through my clothing rails, she insults them! Then tells me I'm crazy to even dream about taking my fashion to Canterlot. I tried to be polite, but she got all...oh I don't know...stuck up! She told me the lot of us were losers, and she needs to be in a better place. Then she left, she just flew off!" Rarity took a deep breath at last.

"Wow, that just makes me hate her more." Skye said, turning around to fly away. As she did, she accidentally crashed into another pegasus.

"OW! Sorry! You okay there?"

"Uhh yeah, I think so?" The other pony rubbed her nose. "I heard a scream, and just knew it had to be Rarity! What's up?"

"I have met the most nightmarish pony in the history of Equestria, and now she has gone and flown away to Canterlot. Apparently Ponyville folk aren't good enough for her!" Rarity answered scornfully.

"What!" The blue pegasus exclaimed, "Excuuuuuse me! That's rich...the Canterlot ponies wouldn't approve of her either!" She flicked her rainbow-coloured tail in annoyance.

"Yeah, well she'll stop at nothing to try!" Skye rolled her eyes, "I'm Skye by the way. And this is Summer, Picture Perfect and Princess Valentina." She motioned to the newcomers who smiled warmly.

"I'm Rainbow Dash. So I see you've met Rarity and Twilight?"

"And Applejack," Summer replied.

"Awesome, now you just have to meet our friends, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash said.

"Shouldn't we go find Model first?" Piccy asked quietly.

"Hey, why don't we get them to help us find her?" Twilight suggested.

Rarity exclaimed loudly; "I don't care for that horrid pony. I'm not coming!"

"Rarity, come on," Twilight coaxed, "for our new friends. Please? You don't have to talk to her I promise."

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Fine." She grumbled.

"Alright!" Rainbow punched the air, "let's get Applejack and the others to help us!"


	4. Chapter 3

It didn't take the ponies long to track down Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, who were both in Sugarcube Corner, chatting.

"Girls, we need your help," Twilight started, "Our new friend has gone missing and-"

Skye snorted in amusement. "_Friend?_"

"Well, acquaintance then...We can't find her. Rarity was trying to make her feel welcome, but she insulted her then flew off. Maybe in the direction of Canterlot." Twilight explained.

"Goodness!" Fluttershy answered.

"No problemo Twilight! We'll help you look, won't we Fluttershy?" Pinkie looked eagerly at the shy yellow pony.

Fluttershy laid back her ears and glanced at Rarity; "Umm...well, if she was rude to Rarity, maybe we should just-"

"Count us in!" Pinkie interrupted excitedly, "besides, I _love _making new friends!"

Everypony divided themselves into two groups, and went off in different directions to begin their search.

Piccy was teamed up with Summer, Valentina, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Twilight.

She smiled to herself as she heard Rarity chatting easily to Princess Valentina.

"I simply love your vivid coat colour! And how your mane contrasts so well...Oh I simply _have _to make a gown to match those colours. Er, if you wouldn't mind of course?"

Valentina smiled warmly; "Not at all Rarity, I'm flattered that you would consider it."

"I'd definitely wear it!" Summer Swallow piped up, "But I think it would suit you and Piccy best, you know; vivid colour against a white coat with a block coloured mane and tail!"

Rarity's eyes widened. "I see you have a good eye for fashion my dear!"

Swallow nodded, "I _love _fashion!"

Piccy sped up to a trot to join Twilight at the front of the pack. "So, where are we headed now?" She asked.

"To the Everfree Forest. We have to be careful through here. There are all sorts of weird and evil creatures in here." Twilight replied. "But anyway, how are you finding Ponyville?"

"A bit of a culture shock after the Maredives; I can't believe how different Equestria is to where I come from!" Piccy admitted. "I actually have some photos that I want to show you when we get back. I left my camera in the library with Spike just in case."

"Wait!" Rainbow Dash cried suddenly, "Is that her?" she motioned towards a struggling figure some way ahead of them.

"Let's run!" Twilight shouted.

The group of ponies galloped towards the struggling pony. Sure enough, it was Model Behaviour.

"Ugh, help me! I'm stuck in this icky stuff!" She screeched.

"It's quicksand!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Well duh!" Model retorted.

Twilight rolled her eyes, but cast her spell anyway. Her horn shot out a purple flash and the quicksand turned to water.

"Oh great, now I'm drowning! I can't swim!" Model complained.

Piccy dived in, using her wings for buoyancy. She rescued her friend from the water and returned her to the group.

Model shook herself off. "My mane!" She cried. "Why did you come and find me? I was heading to Canterlot." She spat.

"Uh, hello! We just pretty much saved your life and you're complaining about it?" Rainbow Dash shouted. "What's with that?"

"And why were you walking anyway, when you have a perfectly good pair of wings?" Rarity asked.

"My wings got tired," Model replied icily, glaring at the ponies, "and I never asked you to come after me." With that, she took off, but Rainbow Dash caught up and tackled her to the ground.

At that moment, the other group arrived.

"We were headed this way and heard a commotion, so we came to see what all the fuss was about." Applejack explained.

"Quick, hogtie her legs!" Rarity called.

"What!" Applejack sounded confused.

"Tie her up so she can't fly!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Uhh okay, if you say so..." Applejack produced a lasso from nowhere and hogtied Model's legs together.

"Excuse me! What do you think you're doing!" Model cried in anguish.

"Stopping you from going off again." Piccy spoke up, "I don't know what you were thinking Model Behaviour, but since we got to Ponyville, your attitude and behaviour stinks! Get over yourself!" Her eyes flashed with anger, and she stormed off back in the direction of Ponyville.

Skye abruptly landed in front of Piccy, blocking her path, and stamped her hooves in applause before walking alongside the white and pink pony.

"Way to go, good for you Picture Perfect!" Skye smiled.

"Thanks," Piccy blushed, "She's meant to be my best friend, but her attitude sucks at the moment. I've never known her to be this bad."

"I never thought I'd hear myself defend her but, maybe she's missing home?" Skye suggested.

Piccy sighed, "we _all _miss home, Skye, but we aren't acting like that are we? And she was always like this, just not as...well...bad!"

"But-"

"Listen Skye," Piccy stopped in her tracks and turned to face her yellow pegasus friend, "Model has always been my best friend, but only today have I seen the extent of her behaviour. I've always hated it, and as of today, I am standing for it no more!"...


End file.
